callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon "Ghost" Riley/Trivia
".]] *Ghost is the multiplayer announcer for Task Force 141, and is the announcer for most, but not all, Special Ops missions. *On Infinity Ward's website, Ghost was voted by the community for favorite new character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *His outfit can be bought and worn by Xbox Live Avatars for 400 Microsoft points. *Ghost wears many different balaclavas, all with different colors, but they maintain the same exact skull pattern. *In S.S.D.D , the player can overhear two Rangers talking about how Ghost completed the training course (The Pit) in 18.28 seconds with only an M1911, far faster than any of the Rangers, but second to "a guy with a Mohawk that spoke with a funny accent". *In an interview with IGN, Robert Bowling was asked if there is a possibility that Ghost is still alive and he stated, "Ghost... isn't exactly dead... but you'll see what I mean soon." **This was later revealed to be his own comic series; Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. *Ghost has brown/hazel eyes in the comic, but blue eyes in the actual game. *Ghost is shot once by Shepherd. When he is thrown in the pit beside Roach, he has two additional gunshot wounds in his chest. *Ghost, like Soap and Price, also smokes. This can be seen in the issue 6 comic cover of Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. *According to his dossier he is 6 feet 2 inches tall (189 cm). **A life-size statue of Ghost that is 5'11" was sold on eBay for the money to support the Red Cross and for the Play for Japan relief which was sold for a winning bid of $5,004.82. *A dogtag with Ghost's name and a date is seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Multiplayer World Premiere Trailer at 0:59, and the game mode Kill Confirmed. The date on the tag is 01 23 2011. *Ghost appears in a PlayStation 3 commercial titled "Michael " as part of the "Long Live Play" ad campaign. *In the picture shown of Operation Kingfish, he is holding a MK46. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Multiplayer, the Title "Prestige10" shows Ghost's face. *He is the only character voiced by Craig Fairbrass to have his full name revealed. *In Soap's Journal, Soap writes: "Another keeper: Ghost. Can't get over the name though. What the hell kind of name is Ghost?", the same way Price says "...what the hell kind of name is Soap?" when Price and Soap first meet. *In the Premiere trailer for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Ghost can be seen running out of the "The Gulag" when it is being destroyed. He was later replaced by Navy SEAL "Worm". *Ghost wears U.S. Army camouflages throughout the campaign, first wearing ACU patterned pants and gear in "Contingency", and then wearing Multicam pants and gear in "Loose Ends". Soap also wears Multicam in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and "The Gulag", along with other Task Force 141 members in "Loose Ends". *Ghost's model can be used as a multiplayer skin in Call of Duty: Ghosts as an exclusive if you pre-order the game from GameStop. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia